Electronic visual content, such as electronic books or magazines, is generally designed for a particular type of display. The author of an electronic document will typically lay out content in a specific way (e.g., page by page), envisioning the display of a page on a specific size screen. In general, when viewed on a different size screen than that for which the document is designed, the layout is reduced or expanded as a whole. This may result in content that is difficult to read on a smaller device without zooming in, at which point the user needs to scroll both horizontally and vertically to view all of the content.